


(Extra)Ordinario

by TheDaughterOfWinter



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Slow Burn, Superpowers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDaughterOfWinter/pseuds/TheDaughterOfWinter
Summary: Willow se describiría a si misma como una persona promedio con gustos normales, como todos tiene problemas pero nada fuera de lo ordinario hasta que una noche conoce a un joven que hará que vea los lados buenos de la vida.¡Hola! Esta es mi primera historia, es romántica y la estaré actualizando todos los domingos. Espero que les guste:)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My best friend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+best+friend).



Capítulo 1

“¿Segura que no quieres acompañarme? Estoy segura de que Ben puede conseguirte a un amigo y podemos convertirlo en una cita doble, o me puedo quedar contigo a hacerte compañía” le preguntó la castaña a la pelirroja.

“Gracias, Guin, pero hoy fue un día horrible en la cafetería y no quiero arruinarte la noche después de todo el tiempo que le tomó a Ben invitarte a salir” respondió con una sonrisa “además de que voy atrasada en mi calendario de escritura y realmente quiero acabar este libro”

Guin entrecerró los ojos como intentando descifrar si su amiga y compañera de departamento estaba mintiendo y en realidad quería compañía, pero le daba pena admitirlo, al no encontrar ningún factor que comprobara su teoría le dio un beso en la coronilla como despedida.

Sin su amiga para hacerle compañía el departamento se encontraba muy silencioso así que Willow le aumento el volumen a la música que se reproducía en su computadora mientras mordía la punta de su lápiz por milésima vez con la esperanza de que su bloqueo creativo se esfumara por arte de magia, pero después de otra media hora se resignó a que no iba lograr sacar una sola palabra útil de su cansado cerebro, así que tomo la sabia decisión de cocinar algo para después ir a dormir con la esperanza de que mañana fuera un mejor día. Recogió su larga cabellera en una coleta alta y se levantó de la silla blanca ubicada en su pequeña sala/comedor mientras cerraba su computadora.

A pesar de las múltiples suplicas de su madre para que regresara a casa en lugar de vivir en un “departamento tan pequeño que ni las ratas querrían vivir ahí” Willow se encontraba muy feliz en su espacio. Definitivamente no era grande ni lujoso, pero se sentía cómoda en el espacio conformado por dos cuartos, un baño completo, una sala/comedor y una pequeña cocina, a pesar de compartirlo con su mejor amiga era lo suficientemente amplio para las dos, además de que eso le permitía solo pagar la mitad de la renta y con su salario de barista no podría adquirir algo mejor. A cambio le había dejado tomar todas las decisiones decorativas a su compañera, decisión de la cual no se arrepentía ya que ella tenía pésimo gusto y Guinevere había hecho un excelente trabajo con un muy bajo presupuesto, todos los muebles, paredes y mosaicos estaban compuestos por una paleta de tonos crema que hacían excelente juego con las plantas y la enorme ventana que ocupa casi todo el espacio de la pared de la sala que daba hacia la calle.

Después de sacar todos los ingredientes para prepararse una pasta Willow, o Willy como le había apodado su amiga, se dio cuenta de que la salsa de tomate se había agotado y viendo que apenas eran las 8:37 decidió ir a un supermercado cerca para comprar un nuevo bote. Se calzó sus tenis blancos, tomó sus llaves y su cartera a la vez que verificaba que Guin no le hubiera enviado un mensaje de “3312, mi cita es un asco”, al ver que no había ninguna notificación aparte de su papá pidiéndole que llamara a su mamá metió su celular en el bolsillo de su sudadera y salió de su departamento.

El viento le pegaba directamente en la cara haciendo que sus pálidas mejillas se tiñeran de rosa y haciéndola cuestionarse seriamente si cenar pasta valía hacerla pasar por eso en lugar de estar cómodamente acostada en su casa leyendo un libro. Aunque la respuesta era no ya estaba demasiado cerca de la tienda como para darse media vuelta así que solo se abrazó más fuerte a sí misma y se dispuso a caminar las dos cuadras faltantes.

En cuanto entro al local sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba al sentir el calor apoderarse de sus entumidos miembros, pero aun así se apuró a ir al pasillo en donde ella sabía con certeza que se encontraba la salsa porque los sonidos que hacía su panza la estaban haciendo preocuparse de que alguno de sus órganos se comiera a otro. Justo cuando pensaba que su día no podía ir peor ¡sorpresa! El estante donde debería estar su preciada salsa de tomate se encontraba tan vacío como su estómago.

“Demonios” susurró para sí misma “lo único que me falta es que me arrolle un tren”

Decidida a no irse de la tienda con las manos vacías compró un galón de helado de galleta y salió de la tienda dispuesta comérselo todo mientras veía una película con la que probablemente iba a llorar. Pero el universo tiene una forma curiosa de cumplir nuestros deseos, prueba de esto es cuando Willy estaba cruzando la calle para llegar a la seguridad de su departamento y la atropellaron. Bueno, no la _atropellaron_ realmente, más bien fue tacleada por una masa de musculo a alta velocidad.

Antes de que la cabeza de Willow hiciera contacto con el suelo en lo que podría haber sido un golpe bastante feo una gran mano se interpuso haciendo el contacto mucho más suave. Pero nada de eso tenía sentido, hace unos cuantos segundos había estado cruzando la calle y ahora estaba tirada en medio de ella con un hombre encima…

“¡Quítate de encima maldito pervertido!” gritó mientras se removía con la intención de zafarse de aquel desconocido que le sostenía suavemente la cabeza mientras que con la otra mano se sostenía a sí mismo para no aplastarla con su cuerpo.

El extraño se levantó de golpe reaccionando a la posición en la que se encontraba y se apresuró a intentar ayudarla a levantarse. Pero Willow y su dignidad habían tenido suficiente por una noche así que ignorando la mano del joven se incorporó ella sola.

“Lo lamento tanto” empezó a disculparse “estaba persiguiendo a…”

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir inventando alguna excusa estúpida ella se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia su departamento mientras con la vista escaneaba la calle en busca de su galón de helado, el cual se encontraba sin tapa y bocabajo contra el cemento. Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso que llevaba todo el día acumulándose.

Lentamente dio la vuelta sobre sus talones encarando al desconocido y camino hasta que lo tuvo solo a unos cuantos centímetros enfrente.

“¿Sabes? Normalmente soy un ser humano bastante decente pero justo hoy he tenido un pésimo día. Lo único que quería era llegar a casa e irme a la cama y ahora por tu culpa mi bote de helado se está derramando en el cemento” con cada palabra que Willow pronunciaba su voz iba subiendo de tono a la par que su dedo índice se clavaba en el pecho firme de él haciendo énfasis en cada palabra “así que no podría importarme menos a quien perseguías o qué hacías, gracias por arruinar lo único bueno que tenía para hoy”

Willow se disponía a retomar su camino antes de que lágrimas de enojo se empezaran a derramar, en serio odiaba lo mucho que lloraba, cuando sintió como le agarraban la muñeca forzándola a voltear.

“Lo lamento mucho, en serio” se disculpó el joven a la vez que daba un paso, haciendo que el rostro se le iluminara con la luz de un faro “sé que no es excusa, pero iba persiguiendo a alguien que no debería de estar deambulando por aquí y mis sentidos no te captaron. Te lo recompensaré, pídeme lo que sea ¿una foto? ¿un autógrafo?”

“¿De qué estás hablan…” en eso un rayo de realización cruzó la mente de Willow “eres Calum Relish”

Calum Relish era un nombre bastante conocido en el planeta; por cada generación había entre 10 y 15 niños con habilidades extraordinarias en comparación al resto de la población. Mientras la mayoría de la población no poseía ningún poder o alguno menor como poder mover objetos ligeros con la mente, existían esos niños como Calum con poderes inusuales.

A pesar de que a la mayoría se les daba la opción de entrenar para proteger al planeta como una planilla de héroes, siempre se les daba la libertad de elegir su camino. Calum había elegido el camino de vigilante y desde el inicio de su entrenamiento destacó de los demás gracias a su talento natural además de su innegable atractivo. A partir de los 20 se dedicó plenamente a su profesión y su éxito no hacía más que aumentar día con día, cumplía sus deberes de una manera inmaculada y el público amaba su carisma, si carisma lo definías como 1.87 de musculo acompañado de una cara estúpidamente atractiva y su sedoso cabello rubio oscuro.

“Pero eso no cambia nada, no quiero tu autógrafo ni tu fotografía” Continuo Willow después de asimilar con quien estaba hablando, Guin se iba a volver loca cuando supiera.

“Por lo menos déjame comprarte otro helado, por favor”

Con un suspiro resignado la pelirroja asintió, un poco de helado nunca le hizo daño a nadie ¿o si?


	2. Chapter 2

“Así que estabas persiguiendo a alguien ¿eh?” dijo Willow con tal de romper el silencio incómodo en lo que caminaban de regreso a su departamento.

“Mmm, sí. Es un poco confidencial por lo que no puedo decir mucho al respecto, pero no es nada de qué preocuparse” respondió Calum con una sonrisa confiada seguida de un guiño.

Antes de pensar lo que hacía, Willow se encontró a si misma poniendo los ojos en blanco como consecuencia del ego del castaño, y aunque normalmente ser una persona amable le salía de manera natural no podría importarle menos lo que él pensara de ella.

“¿Hay algún problema?” no entendía el motivo de la reacción de ella.

“¿Siempre has sido así de confiado o es uno de tus poderes?”

“¿Es un halago o una ofensa?”

Su pregunta fue rápidamente respondida al ver la mirada fulminante de la chica y a pesar de que sus instintos le gritaban que le preguntara cuál era su maldito problema (aparte de que la atropelló hace no más de media hora) decidió quedarse callado, cuando tienes tantos ojos siguiéndote aprendes a suprimir ciertas emociones.

El silencio incomodo volvió a envolverlos, pero para suerte de ambos solo faltaba cruzar una calle y podrían tomar caminos separados.

“Gracias por el helado” murmuró la chica fijando sus ojos en el galón de helado tal como el que había comprado antes del suceso. Pero antes de que Calum pudiera responder un grito alegre cortó el silencio que estaba reinando en la noche.

“WILLYYYYYYYY” Guin rápidamente se zafó del rubio que la iba sosteniendo y corrió (de una manera muy ágil para alguien notoriamente borracha) hacia su amiga. No fue hasta que estaba en sus brazos apretando tan fuerte que las costillas de Willow peligraban que se dio cuenta que su amiga no estaba sola “ulala, ya sé por qué querías quedarte _sola_ en el departamento” canturreó mientras le guiñaba el ojo de una manera muy poco discreta.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par procesando lo que su mejor amiga acababa de decir mientras su cara se ponía tan roja que hacía juego con su cabello, pero antes de que pudiera reprocharle algo la cita de su amiga llegó a su lado cargando una bolsa negra que claramente no le pertenecía a él.

“Hola Willow” saludó claramente apenado “perdón por traer a Guin en este estado, creo que ambos subestimamos su capacidad para ingerir vino sin que se viera afectada” se disculpó mientras se rascaba la nuca.

“No es tu culpa, Guin nunca ha sido precisamente buena con el vino” le aseguró con una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras memorias de sus fiestas universitarias juntas pasaban por su mente “gracias por traerla sana y salva, y por cargar su bolsa” ambos rieron quitando la tensión del momento.

“No es nada” aseguró Ben, cuando repentinamente notó la presencia de Calum que solo observaba divertido la escena “Eres Calum Relish, un gusto soy Ben” se apresuró a presentarse extendiendo la mano.

Sin pensárselo dos veces Calum estrechó su mano y asintiendo le aseguró que el gusto era mutuo, la emoción en la cara niñada de Ben se notaba a kilómetros, pero el castaño acostumbrado a conocer gente así decidió no decir nada el respecto y en su lugar señalar a Guinevere que se había quedado profundamente dormida en apoyada en su amiga.

“Dámela y te ayudo a subirla a tu departamento” se ofreció amablemente inclinándose para tomarla en brazos. Pero la pelirroja solo le respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica mientras cargaba su amiga como un bulto sobre su hombro y sostenía el galón de helado en la otra mano, para después agregar.

“Gracias, yo puedo sola” claramente subrayando la última palabra para después dirigirse a Ben con un tono mucho más suave añadió “Nos vemos luego”

Sin permitirle a nadie decir una palabra más comenzó a subir las escaleras mientras apretaba los dientes. Porque, aunque sin duda era más alta que su amiga por al menos 10 centímetros, cargar a una mujer de 24 años subiendo unas escaleras peligrosamente empinadas no era tarea fácil pero su orgullo pesaba aún más.

< < < < < < < < < < < < < < < < <

“¿Qué tal tu cita?” indagó el pelinegro desde la comodidad del sillón en cuanto escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

“Mejor de lo que podría haber esperado. A pesar de que al final de la velada a Guin le pegó muy fuerte el vino todo fue tan…” Ben pausó un momento buscando la palabra indicada, pero ninguna le hacía justicia a esa noche “Realmente espero que quiera volver a salir conmigo” balbuceó mientras se tiraba al sillón donde se encontraba su primo.

“Pfff, eres el hombre más bueno que conozco. Cualquier mujer querría una segunda cita contigo” le aseguró.

Ambos continuaron viendo la televisión haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta que yacía en medio de los dos, _¿Qué había estado haciendo Darrow toda la noche?_ Sus movimientos llenos de dolor le indicaban a Ben que definitivamente no se había quedado en casa como le había pedido, pero indagar en las actividades ilegales a las que se dedicaba nunca traía un buen resultado. Decidido a no arruinar la felicidad que lo llenaba Ben prefirió quedarse callado y disfrutar del momento, tal vez era algo egoísta pero el cuestionamiento podía esperar hasta la mañana siguiente.

< < < < < < < < < < < < < < < < <

El departamento está inundado de luz creando una hermosa atmosfera llena de tonos dorados, y Guinevere no podría odiarlo más. Con la cabeza a punto de explotar se sirve un vaso de agua acompañado de medicina mientras observa a Willow preparar el desayuno para ambas.

“Realmente espero que Ben no se haya espantado anoche” admite Guin apenada mientras se frota la cara con las manos “tal vez debería llamarle”

“Vamos Guin, ese chico se muere por ti” señaló la pelirroja “y si un poco de vino lo espanta entonces no vale la pena. Pero definitivamente no le llames, son las 10 de la mañana en un domingo. Si te hace sentir más tranquila envíale un mensaje”

Agradecida con las palabras de su amiga Guin se dispuso a engullir su desayuno con la esperanza de que su cruda disminuyera, asombrando a Willy con la habilidad que tenía para comer cantidades industriales y mantener su figura atlética. Desde el momento que se conocieron el primer semestre de universidad Willow se asombró con la belleza de la otra chica; con su cabello castaño oscuro lacio y su piel color almendra, además de sus grandes ojos semejantes a la miel, toda ella parecía un día cálido del verano. Al principio pensó que algo podía pasar entre las dos, pero rápidamente lo descartó cuando se dio cuenta de que, tristemente, la morena solo tenía ojos para los hombres.

Willow parecía más bien el comienzo de la primavera, con sus bucles pelirrojos, su cara pálida y ojos verdes, pero a diferencia de su amiga su figura no entraba en la descripción “atlética”, ella estaba más en el lado de las curvas. Algo que al principio la acomplejaba, pero conforme fue creciendo se dio cuenta que era algo totalmente normal. Pero todos sus pensamientos se esfumaron rápidamente cuando Guin soltó un grito ahogado mientras leía la pantalla de su celular.

Antes de que Willow pudiera preguntarle si había pasado algo con Ben la morena le mostró la pantalla de su celular en la cual se veía una foto de la noche anterior donde Calum y la chica estaban comprando helado, sus caras no se distinguían muy bien porque o si no se podría apreciar que lo último que parecían era “una pareja claramente enamorada” como recitaba el artículo. Lo que verdaderamente la delataba era su cabello como si fuera una llamarada de fuego.

“Demonios” murmuró Willy como única respuesta.

El silencio atónito de las dos no duró mucho ya que el celular de Willow empezó a sonar con un tono que le permitió saber que era su madre llamando y a pesar de lo mucho que la adoraba no estaba preparada mentalmente para darle explicaciones por lo que solo lo dejó sonar hasta que la pantalla se apagó.

< < < < < < < < < < < < < < < < <

“¿Qué harás al respecto?”

“No tengo la menor idea, si solamente me involucrara a mí no haría nada, pero esa chica no tiene porqué ser expuesta” Calum intentaba obtener la solución mientras observaba a su mejor amiga, y antigua novia, caminar alrededor de la mesa de su comedor “tal vez debería dar una pequeña conferencia de prensa negando todos los rumores, aunque no es algo que haya hecho mucho efecto en el pasado”

La casa en la que Trina vivía con su esposo era sumamente acogedora a pesar de su gran tamaño y el lugar al que normalmente acudía Calum cuando se presentaba una problemática que no podía resolver por sí mismo.

“Si también la están involucrando creo que lo mejor sería que hablaras con ella y también le preguntaras cómo manejarlo” le aconsejó la chica “al fin y al cabo las consecuencias igual van a repercutir en su vida”

Después de considerarlo un momento Calum asintió dándose cuenta que por el momento era el mejor plan que tenía. Se despidió de Trina con un breve abrazo y se dispuso a ir con la pelirroja que por alguna razón parecía odiarlo.

Aunque la ciudad era grande, o por lo menos más grande de en la que él había crecido, Cal no tardó más de 20 minutos en encontrarse a sí mismo enfrente del timbre dudando si estaba tomando la mejor decisión. Así que sin pensárselo mucho lo presionó y rezó que no lo ignoraran.

No habían pasado ni 2 minutos cuando la puerta se abrió permitiéndole ver a Willow en el lumbral. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta, tal como la noche anterior, pero esta vez la luz del sol le permitían apreciar todas las pecas que cubrían su bello rostro, cuello y seguían más abajo… pero antes de quedar como un pervertido Calum se detuvo a sí mismo y se forzó a clavar su mirada en los ojos de ella.

“Hola” saludó con su tono usual, una mezcla que Willow definiría entre _soy el chico que todos los padres quieren para su hija_ y _nadie me merece._ Lo cual tal vez era un poco prejuicioso de su parte, pero gracias a su madre había visto suficientes entrevistas del chico en la televisión como para saber que era bastante egocéntrico y su vida amorosa era un misterio para el público, por lo menos hasta hoy en la mañana.

“Sígueme” le indicó la chica mientras, sin esperar respuesta, subía las escaleras que los llevarían al departamento.

Ambos se sentaron en la pequeña mesa que hacía de comedor, Willow observando su taza de té y él observándola a ella. Y a pesar de que los minutos pasaban ninguno se decidía a tomar la palabra.

“Suficiente” declaró Guin cuando la poca paciencia que tenía finalmente se agotó. Se levantó del sillón y colocándose enfrente de ellos puso sus manos en su cadera como si fuera una mamá regañando a dos niños “Llevan más de 5 minutos sin dirigirse palabra alguna, así que lo que vamos a hacer es lo siguiente; me regresaré al sillón a dormir, porque ni creas que te voy a dejar sola” indicó la chica viendo directamente a su amiga “mientras ustedes piensan qué hacer con su situación”

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a contradecirla así que solo asintieron y la observaron regresar al sillón decidida a tomar una siesta.

“Creo que deberíamos negar todo” estableció Willow tomando la iniciativa antes de que su amiga volviera a explotar. Calum se aclaró la garganta antes tomarlos por sorpresa a los dos diciendo:

“Yo creo que deberíamos confirmarlo”


End file.
